


Feed Me Lines

by WolfMadeFromAsh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Smut, Pining Derek, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMadeFromAsh/pseuds/WolfMadeFromAsh
Summary: Stiles has a hard time dealing with his feelings, especially if being more open about them might lead to heartache (thank you Lydia Martin for the years of rejection). But he still feels like he need an outlet to express himself without seeming like he's flirting.And if it gets Derek to notice him, all the better.The internet is a vast source of information.





	Feed Me Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a Tumblr prompt, I guess. I haven't seen it specifically, but I have seen post with Stiles using pick-up lines. And so this was born.

Stiles is a _special _kind of person, and it takes an _equally _special kind of person to tolerate his shit.

Derek is _not _that person.

Stiles knows this, yet he keeps trying to test Derek’s patients and ability to tolerate him for an extended period of time. He mocks his expressions, his eyebrow in particular. He can’t seem to ever _sit still _or just _watch _a movie without adding his very own commentary.

Derek might also be in love with him – that’s not the point.

Stiles is irksome, idiotic, spastic, loud-mouthed, and quite possibly the only thing that has kept Derek from leaving Beacon Hills.

Stiles, has now taken to using every pickup line to see how long it takes to get Derek to explode. They’re sporadic and terrible and cheesy.

And Derek kind of love them.

…Don’t tell Stiles.

\-----

It starts on a Thursday evening when the pack is gathered in the loft for a mass study session, the location of course picked by Stiles _without _Derek’s approval or knowledge.

Stiles is inconsiderate.

Derek begrudgingly allowed his loft, his _space_, to be flooded with anxiety riddled teens who seem to have paired off romantically judging by the hormonal _stench _filling the air.

They’re supported to be studying, trading notes or quizzing each other; at least that’s what studying _used _to mean. For Erica is means doodling on the back of Boyd’s hand, to Jackson it means nuzzling into Lydia’s neck. Scott’s gazing longingly at Kira, Isaac and Allison are giggling in the corner and Malia is hanging half off the couch. Snoring. Stiles seems to be the only one actually working.

He’s set himself up at the kitchen table, monopolizing the entire surface with open textbooks and notebooks; highlighters of varying color spread out within easy reach. He hunched over his biology textbook with his brows drawn together, scribbling and underlining on his sheet of lined paper. There are so many marks and cross outs on the paper, Derek’s not sure how he can make any sense of what he’s written down. He can't believe the paper is still in one piece.

Derek has placed an order for pizza, several pies and garlic bread, _cheesy _garlic bread at Stiles’ begging, and a few orders of mozzarella sticks. He’s set himself up at the kitchen island, leaving the teens to their work, well _Stiles _to his work and the others to their…hormones.

Stiles reaches up, stretching his sore muscles with an obnoxious groan.

Derek glares at him. “It that really necessary?”

“Hm?” Stiles turns to Derek, looking at him expectantly.

“The groaning? You’re disrupting everyone.” Derek tells him flatly, eyes trained down at his book.”

Stiles glances at the others spread out around the living space, turning back to Derek with a raised eyebrow. “Um, disrupting them from what? I’m pretty sure a fire could break out and they wouldn’t take notice. Well, Lydia maybe but she the exception to every rule.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Get back to your studying before you end up failing. I don’t want to hear you bitching for weeks about it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles waves his hand, turning back to his books.

“And use a new piece of paper, you’re only going to confuse yourself. Or stop using pen.”

Stiles looks to his notebook then turns to look at Derek over his should and snorts. “Hey Derek?”

“What.” Derek grumbles.

“Do you have a pencil?”

Derek shrugs. “Around here somewhere, why do you need it?”

Shakes his head, biting his lip to hold in a smile. “I want to erase your past and write out future.”

Derek closes his eyes and lets his head fall to the counter top with a loud groan. Stiles throws his head back, laughing hysterically.

“Never again.” Derek mutters.

It just keeps happening after that.

\-----

Malia, having been a coyote in the woods for several years, hasn’t seen the Harry Potter movies; this seems to greatly offend Stiles and he insists that there needs to be a weekend movie marathon that can only take place at the loft.

Derek, himself, has also never seen these movies.

Stiles is appauled.

Again, Derek finds himself surrounded by teenagers, who had basically rejected him as their alpha (which still stings, even if he isn’t an alpha anymore), once again.

Without permission.

Everyone is sprawled on the floor, blankets and pillows making everything feel cozier; blankets and pillows that Derek does not own.

Stiles is intrusive.

Stiles keeps looking to Derek whenever something particularly interesting is going to happen, looking for a reaction.

Nearing the end of the third movie, Stiles is clearly annoyed by Derek’s stoic features throughout all of the movie; never once did he react to a scene as Stiles had expected him to.

“Derek.”

“Hm?”

“Are you a magician? Cause when I look at you, everyone else disappears.” Derek whips his head to glare at Stiles, who points at him with a wide grin. “Ha! Finally!”

\-----

Derek’s out with Scott and Stiles, following the fading trail of another werewolf. They’re just trying to make sure the wolf has passed through completely, there were no incidents but it was an omega and it did get all little aggressive when confronted by Isaac.

They’re walking along the edge of a lake that’s deep within the preserve, the late afternoon light casting a warm glow across the water’s surface.

“Man,” Stiles says suddenly, looking out to the water then over at Derek. “I’m not a photographer, but I can picture you and me together.”

Derek stares blankly at Stiles, Scott laughs behind them. Without a word, Derek lays a hand on Stiles’ back between his shoulder blades; he hears a quick thump of his heart, blush crossing his face. Derek smiles when their eyes meet and pushes, thrusting Stiles forward right into the lake.

This, was Derek’s big mistake.

\-----

It’s now a game. They come up randomly in conversations.

He’s talking with Malia, answering questions she has about shapeshifting and control; a conversation that in no way involves Stiles.

Stiles walks by the table as Derek is explaining how an anchor can help in maintaining control. He stops next to Malia, leaning on the table and looking right at Derek.

“Don’t.” Derek warns, knowing by the look in Stiles’ eyes what’s coming.

Stiles smirks at him. “Is your name Google? Because you have everything I’ve been searching for.”

“Please leave.”

Stiles smiles, chuckling as he walks away, flopping down on the couch.

“I don’t get it.” Malia says with a scrunch up face.

“Neither do I.”

\-----

Stiles is sitting at Derek’s counter, reading a book. Derek turns around to grab something in front of him.

“If nothing last forever, will you be my nothing?”

Derek freezes, his heart beating double time.

Until Stiles practically falls off the stool.

Derek glares as Stiles and turns away from him.

\-----

Derek’s roped into going to the mall with Stiles and Lydia. Lydia is off terrorizing some sales people when Stiles nudges him with his elbow.

Derek turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m lost, can you give me directions to your heart?” Stiles grins.

Derek shakes his head, turning on his heel and leaving the store.

He hears Stiles’ laugh bellowing behind him.

\-----

Stiles spots him outside the grocery store; he runs up to him, calling out to him frantically. “Derek! Derek!”

Derek looks around, searching for any danger. “What is it?” He asks, reacting to Stiles’ urgent tone.

“Thank god you’re here!” Stiles puts a hand on Derek’s shoulder, catching his breath.

“Stiles, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“Can I follow you home? My parents always told me to follow my dreams.”

It takes a moment for the word to process through Derek’s mind. He narrows his eyes, shoving Stiles away. “What the hell, Stiles? I thought that something was really wrong, but you were just messing around?”

Stiles laughs. “I do appreciate how much you care for my safety.” Derek shakes his head, turning back to his car. “Oh, come on! That was a good one.”

“You just don’t stop do you?” Derek snaps without thinking. He huffs in frustration, walking around to the driver side of his car. He gets in and takes off, tires kicking up gravel as he goes.

Derek's had enough.

\-----

“Talk to him.” Derek’s looming over Scott outside the school.

“About what?”

Derek’s jaw twitches. “These _stupid _pick-up lines! You’re the alpha, tell him to knock it off. I’ve had enough.”

“It’s not like I can make him listen!” Scott whines. “Its just Stiles being _Stiles_. You know he’s just trying to get a rise out of you.”

“It’s getting old.”

“I don’t know what you expect me to do, man. I can’t control him or tell him what to do.”

Derek shakes his head. “Never mind, just forget it.”

“Why’s this such a big deal? He’s always doing something to push your buttons, you’ve never wanted me to put a stop to it before.”

“I said _forget_ it.”

Scott tilts his head, subtly scenting the air around him. “You smell weird.”

“Thanks.” Derek scoffs.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re lying.”

Derek sighs, wiping a hand down his face. “Just let it go.”

Scott shakes his head, pulling at Derek shoulder as the man turns away from him. “No, Derek. Tell me what’s going on.” Derek pins him with a hard stare, his jaw set defiantly. Scott’s eyebrows shoot up. “Y-you like him, don’t you?”

Derek looks away from Scott. “I’m leaving. Talk to him, Scott.”

\-----

“Scott! Look, there’s actually a _site _dedicated to this stuff. Oh! Look at this one!”

Scott leans over, glancing at Stiles’ screen. “Don’t you think it’s getting kind of old?”

“What?”

“The pick-up lines?”

Stiles shakes his head. “No way dude! I finally found something to really get a reaction from Mr. Grumpy-face, not just and _eyebrow _reaction. Full blown emotional breakage happening. The dude shoved me in a _lake_!”

“Yeah and you complained about it for _days _after; I didn’t think you were all that thrilled about it.”

“No, man. It was awesome! There’s finally proof that Derek isn’t a _robot_.”

“I just think that you’ve kind of worn it out, might as well move on to something else.”

Stiles pauses for a moment to think. “Nah.” He says with a shake of his head. “I think I still have a few gems I can pull out.”

“I don’t know man. I think you should lay off.”

Stiles waves his hand dismissively at his friend and continues scouring the internet for more ammo.

\-----

“Man,” Stiles starts as soon as he enters Derek’s loft, plopping down on the couch. Derek’s at the fridge, his grip tightens on the handle. “I’ve been feeling off _all _day.” Derek closes his eyes, readying himself for Stiles to finish, cause he just _knows _he’s not done. “But, you come along andturn me on.”

Derek snaps.

He slams the door to the fridge shut, the contents inside rattling loudly. He stomps over to Stiles, twisting his fist into his shirt and hauling him up off the couch, dragging him to the door.

“Woah, hey! This shirt is made from boyfriend material you know?” Derek clenches his jaw, throwing open the door to the loft and shoving Stiles out. Stiles touches his shoulder where Derek’s hand had been. He stares at him with wide eyes. “I’ve just been touched by an angel.”

“Stop it! Just fucking _stop_! I don’t understand what you’re _getting _out of all this but you’re going to stop, _now_. I’m done.”

“Derek I’m only kidding.”

“_That’s _the problem, Stiles. You’re only ever _kidding_, but the thing is not everyone finds it funny!”

“But-”

“Get _out_! Come back when you think you’ve grown up enough to think about the other people around you!”

“Wait, what?”

Derek yanks the door shut, the loud bang of metal on metal echoing through the entire building.

\-----

Derek slides open the loft door the next morning, tired and groggy after a fitful night sleep, and nearly trips over a pair of legs stretches across the landing.

“What the – Stiles?”

Stiles jerks awake, looking around confused. “What?” He mumbles, his voice hoarse from sleep.

“What are you doing out here?” Derek demands with a clipped tone.

Stiles sits up, pushing himself against the wall, with a yawn. “You locked the door last night.”

Derek crosses his arms over his chest. “And?”

“I figured you wouldn’t let me in even if I knocked and whined all night.”

Derek cocks an unimpressed eyebrow. “So, you just, what? Slept out here all night?”

“I wasn’t sleeping all night, I didn’t really sleep at all. The concrete floor is not the best place to camp out.” Stiles looks up at Derek, wincing at the kink and tightness he feels at the action. He reaches a hand up, make a motion to Derek. “I know you’re mad at me right now, and you probably don’t want to do anything for me, but I don’t know if I can actually get up off the ground right now. But would you mind coming down here so I don’t have to keep staring up at you? This is a _very _painful position for me to hold for this long.”

Derek stares down at him for a moment, rolling his eyes at the pout he puts on. He puts his back to the wall, sliding down to the floor next to Stiles.

“Thanks.” Stiles says, sounding genuinely grateful for the simple act.

“Why am I down here Stiles?”

“So, I don’t get stuck in a position where I’m always looking up?”

“Stiles.” Derek growls.

“Okay, okay. Look, I’m sorry. For all those stupid lines; I didn’t know they were bothering you that much.” Derek shakes his head, chewing the inside of his cheek. “I was just messing with you; you never seem to be phased by anything. I found something that got a reaction and I just…rolled with it. I guess I just took it too far. I didn’t want to piss you off enough to kick me out.”

Derek squeezes his eyes shut, thumping his head back against the wall. “Stiles,” He starts with a sigh. “I wasn’t pissed.”

“Huh, could have fooled me.”

“I just…I never thought I’d have to worry about _you_messing with me like this. Not after everything that I’ve been through; but you made it all into some sort of joke. I thought you were better than that, so I guess I’m more disappointed than anything.”

“Wait, I don’t…Derek what are you talking about?”

“Seriously, Stiles?” Derek shakes his head, pushing himself up from the floor.

“What? _Derek_, what?” Stiles struggles to stand up. “Ow, fuck. Derek, hold on!” Stiles staggers down the stairs after the werewolf.

“You can’t seriously be playing dumb.” Derek’s voice bounces around them, carrying through the stairwell.

“Uhm, I most certainly _can_! But, dude I have no idea what you’re talking about! I was just…I was messing with you but you’re implying something else there and I’m totally lost!”

Derek stops a few steps ahead of Stiles, turning around and moving quickly back up. “You really have no idea?” He asks with suspicious eyes.

“No.”

“Then tell me _why_? Why this?”

“I-”

“And don’t lie to me.”

Stiles swallows. “You were paying attention to me.” He says with a sad shrug. “I liked when you paid attention to me.”

“Y-you wanted me to pay attention to you?” Stiles nods, chewing his bottom lip. “So, you weren’t just…”

“Just what?”

“I thought, I thought you knew. That you were just making fun of me because you didn’t…”

“Derek, can you please just finish your sentences here.” Stiles pleads with eyes soft.

Derek’s mouth twitches in a half smile. “Stiles, I told you months ago how I felt. I thought you brushed it off because you didn’t feel anything, and that was fine. But then these stupid pick-up lines…”

“Di-did you think that I was just, what? Like exploiting you? Derek, I don’t even remember you telling me anything about how you felt.”

“I did, after Jennifer. They took you to the hospital after everything happened, you crashed your Jeep and your dad was worried about a concussion or internal bleeding.”

Stiles shakes his head. “No, you didn’t. All you said then was that you were happy I was okay and you didn’t know what you’d do if I wasn’t.” Derek looks at Stiles with raised eyebrows. “Oh. _Oh_! Oh my god!” Stiles smacks his hand to his forehead. “I am such an idiot! I didn’t think, I mean cause we’re friends and that was a total normal thing for a friend to say. But this is _you _and you don’t just say things like that!” 

“Wait, so you really didn’t know what I was saying?”

“I knew what you were saying but I didn’t know what you _meant _when you said it! Oh my god! And these fucking pick-up lines! You thought I had rejected you.” Derek shrugged in response. “And this flirting was like, _mocking _you. I am _so _sorry! I swear, that not what I was doing. It was like the high school version of throwing rock at you crush, I swear. Derek I would never to anything to mess with you that way, to take advantage of you or your feelings.”

“Throwing rocks?” Derek questions, trying to keep the hope he felt from creeping into his voice.

“Well, yeah. Like when you’re a kid on the playground and you pick on the person you have a crush on? Cause just _telling _someone you like them isn’t the _cool _thing to do; or in my case if was just terrify, since the prospect of rejections and shame is always very real for me.”

Derek brings his hand up under Stiles’ chin, gently tilting his head up. “Not much chance of rejections, Stiles.”

Stiles swallows, his Adams apple quivering. “I-I guess not.” He whispers.

“Your hearts racing.” Derek points out, leaning into Stiles’ space. “Your scent is all over the place.” He tells him, bumping their noses together.

“Y-yeah?”

“Mm. Mostly you smell,” Derek closes his eyes, dragging his nose along Stiles’ jaw breathing in his scent. “Nervous.” Derek’s arm comes around Stiles’ waist just as he knees seem to give out on him.

Stiles grabs onto Derek’s shoulders, getting his feet back under him. “T-thanks.”

Derek keeps his arm around Stiles, even as he seems to steady himself; he brings his other hand up, brushing his fingers over Stiles’ cheek before curling it around the back his neck with his thumb stroking his jaw.

Stiles’ lips part, his eyes glued to Derek’s intense hazel gaze. “Derek.” He breaths out.

The wolf closes the small distance between them, bringing his lips to Stiles. It’s soft and warm, making Stiles’ whole body buzz with excitement. He leans forward, chasing Derek’s mouth as he starts to pull away; Derek moves back into his space, crowding him against the railing. He takes Stiles’ face in both his hand, their lips meeting against with more fire and intent. Stiles moans against him, his lips parting and opening the kiss; Derek licks inside of his mouth, rumbling a growl that send a particularly pleasant sensation straight through Stiles’ body. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s broad shoulders, moving a hand up his neck and fisting him his hair.

Derek’s hand travels down to Stiles’ waist, he gasp when he feels a warm palm against his bear skin. Stiles pushing the center of Derek’s chest, pressing him back. He closes his eyes, breathing heavy and trying to catch his breath. Derek strokes his thumb in small circles at his hip. Stiles brings his forehead to Derek’s shoulder, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry.” He says softly.

Derek presses his lip to Stiles’ temple. “For what?” He murmurs.

“I-I’m not, I mean I _want _to, but I don’t think I…”

Derek pulls his arms around Stiles, dragging his hand up Stiles’ back while the other pets through his hair. “It’s okay, Stiles.”

“I’m not…I’m not ready.” Stiles admits weakly.

“Stiles, it’s _okay_.”

Stiles lifts his head, to look at Derek; the man only smiles at him. “Yeah.”

“Of course. Stiles I didn’t think we were going to have sex right here on the stairs.” Derek tells him with a laugh. “We’ll go as slow as you need; you tell me what’s enough, when you need more.” He gives him another kiss, quick and sweet and filled with more emotion then Stiles thought a kiss could hold. He drops his hand to Stiles’, lacing their fingers together. “Come, you slept outside my door on the concrete floor; you deserve breakfast.”

Stiles’ face lights up at the suggestion. “You’re going to take me to breakfast? Like, a date?”

Derek turns, tugging lightly on Stiles’ arm to prompt him forward. “Yes, Stiles. Like a date.”

Stiles squeeze Derek’s hand, following him down the stairs. “I’m going on a date with Derek Hale.” He pauses, scrunching his face. “Wait a minute, are morning dates for when you’re ashamed of the person you’re with? They aren’t romantic.”

Derek rolls his eyes, spinning on Stiles. He pushes him against the wall, cupping his face in his hand and bringing him into a heated kiss. Stiles makes a noise of surprise in the back of his throat, melting against Derek’s body.

Derek pulls away, biting at Stiles’ lower lip before releasing him and leaving him breathless. “I’m not ashamed of you, I’ll never be ashamed of you; a little embarrassed _for _you at times but _never _ashamed. I’m just hungry. And it’s 8 in the morning.”

“Mm.” Stiles answers, unable to find words.

“So,” Derek’s hand finds Stiles’ again. “Let go get something to eat, yeah?”

Stiles nods, still dazed.

\-----

Every now and again, Stiles will sit and reminisce about how everything started with him and Derek. Even after almost two years together, he still finds the cheesy pick-up lines funny. Derek rolls his eyes at everyone, never revealing that they actually work but something in Stiles’ eyes tells him he already knows.

They’re sitting cuddled together under the stars one quiet autumn night. Stiles is on his side, tucked in as close to Derek as he can get, the wolf laying on his back with his arms warped around Stiles. They listen to the sound of the crickets chirping around them, the fire they built snapping and crackling.

Stiles is almost asleep, the noises fading into the background.

Derek’s face is press into the top of his head, smiling into his hair.

He hums, laughing to himself.

Stiles groans. “’So funny?” He mumbles sleepily.

“Just thinking about you, how perfect you are.”

“Shut up.” Stiles tells him, turning his face into Derek’s chest; Derek knows he’s smiling though.

“There’s only one thing I’d change though.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

Derek sits up, rolling Stiles onto his back. He reaches into his poke, pulling out a silver band holding it out to Stiles. “Your name.”

Stiles’ eyes go wide, he scrambles to sit up. He looks from the ring resting in Derek’s palm then back to Derek. “Is that? Are you?” His eyes glisten in the fire light, a smile breaking across his face. “Did you just propose to me with a cheesy _pick-up __line_?”

Derek grins back at him. “Seemed fitting.”

“You fucker!”

Derek laughs. “You mad you didn’t think of it first?”

“Yes!” Stiles laughs, letting the tears fall from his eyes. He pushing himself at Derek, sealing their lips together. “A man after my own heart.” He mutters against his lips.

“If you don’t like the ring I can take it back. Or I can always ask someone else.”

Stiles bites his chin. “Don’t you fucking _dare_. Gimme.” Stiles holds out his left hand, Derek slides the band onto his ring finger then brings it to his lips. “You know this means you’re stuck with me forever. I don’t believe in divorce, I’ll never sign the papers. You can leave but you’ll never be rid of me.”

Derek leans in, pressing a kiss to the corner of Stiles’ mouth. “I’m okay with that.”

“Well, I may not be a genie,” Stiles says with a smirk. “But I can make you dreams come true.” Derek growls, rushing forward and pushing Stiles back to the ground. He hovers over him, staring him down like a predator stalking it prey. “I knew those lines did something for you.”

“I will never admit to that.”

Stiles reaches up, threading his fingers in Derek’s hair, pulling him down to him. “You don’t have to, I already know.”


End file.
